


this buzzing in my head

by sophos (ians_carer)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sybian, enjoy, its just porn, literally nothing else, thats it really, trans prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ians_carer/pseuds/sophos
Summary: Ignis and Prompto enjoy their new toy together. :)





	this buzzing in my head

The air around them is hot -- their bodies sticking together with sweat, dripping down their chests, and the only sounds in their ears is an insistent buzzing, rattling around in their heads. Long, elegant fingers grasp for purchase on pale, freckled skin, squeezing a soft breast between his hands. 

Prompto leans heavily against him as their hips twist and jerk, seeking purchase on the vibrations humming between their legs. Ignis holds him, twists at his nipples, and pants into his throat, rolls his hips to feel more of it against his cock, perineum. Neither of them have any idea how long they’ve been here, writhing and gasping and moaning, and he knows Prompto has come at least three times already, can feel the slick wetness between his legs dripping down the device. 

As for himself, the vibrations are intense, and his cock weeps between them, dripping down onto his stomach, the dimples in Prompto’s back, but it’s not enough, and the sounds he makes between them grow desperate, keening. 

“ _ Iggy... _ ” Prompto says, and his voice is like honey, delirious and smooth with sated pleasure. His hand reaches up to curl behind Ignis’ head, pulls it forward over his shoulder and pouting lips graze the shell of his ear. “ _ Fuck me. _ ”

That’s all it takes really, and his hands slide down the sides of his body, grip hard onto slim, bony hips. Ignis lifts his nearly boneless body off of the machine and up onto his cock, groans low and satisfied when he slides inside so easily, feels the pressure of the vibrations grow more intense between his legs with Prompto’s weight on him too. Above him Prompto whimpers, rolls his hips in short jerking movements, and Ignis already knows he’s close again, his whole body shivering from the over stimulation.

One of his hands reaches up again and plucks at a nipple, the other slides between his legs to rub at an already slick and swollen clit. Ignis cants his own hips into Prompto, pulls him tight against his body. 

“ _ I can feel the vibrations from here too. _ ” It’s another low, delicious sort of tone, and Ignis  groans, the tight, searing, heat of Prompto’s body sending him hurtling towards the edge so quickly after spending so long hovering there. He rubs hard at the sweet nub there and feels and hears Prompto’s fourth release, his chest heaving and muscles seizing around him as he cries out from the force of it. 

As Prompto comes down, Ignis finally topples, his hands letting go of Prompto as he shakily crawls off, nearly collapses on the floor and watches through slitted eyes as Ignis uses a hand to push himself over the edge, hips writhing and jerking hard as spurts of come spill onto his hand, into the fluids left behind from Prompto, his head thrown back, voice scraping against the keening moan that tears from his throat. 

As he catches his breath, Prompto yanks the plug from the wall and crawls over on trembling arms and legs, presses a sweet kiss to his panting mouth. 

“ _ Wanna try it again? _ ”

“ _ In a few weeks, perhaps. I’m afraid I might need some time to recover... _ ”

  
  



End file.
